Girl Scout Ways (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was retired in 2011 and replaced with the Brownie Girl Scout Way Try-it. Being a Girl Scout makes you part of a very special group of people! Here are some activities that show some of the things Girl Scouts everywhere know. For the older badges, scouts needed to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Activity #1 The Girl Scout Law Create a puppet show, coloring book, poem, or play that tells about two parts of the Girl Scout Law. Show it to other Girl Scouts or to girls who want to become Girl Scouts. Activity #2 Special Girl Scout Ways Read the section "What Makes a Brownie Girl Scout Special?" in the Brownie Girl Scout Handbook. Practice the hand signs and traditions listed below and show them to someone who is new to Girl Scouting: Girl Scout Handshake Girl Scout Sign Quiet Sign Friendship Circle Friendship Squeeze Activity #3 S'mores A S'more is a special sweet treat that Girl Scouts love to make. You might want to try it on a camping trip or at a cookout. Do you know why they're called S'mores? You will need: Graham Crackers Large Marshmallows Milk Chocolate Bars A long stick or roasting wire to hold over the fire Break the chocolate bar so that it is the same size as the graham cracker or smaller. Put the chocolate on top of the graham cracker. Put on or two marshmallows on the end of the stick. Use the stick to hold the marshmallows over the fire, but not too close! When the marshmallows start to melt just a little, take them off the stick and put them on top of the chocolate bar square. Put another graham cracker on top of the marshmallows. Eat It! And you'll want s'more!! Note: Whenever you are using fire in the outdoors, in a fireplace, or anywhere else, you must have an adult helping you! Activity #4 Sit-Upon Girl Scouts make sit-upons to use when the ground is damp or too hot or cold, or they want to keep their clothes clean. You can make your own to use at troop meetings, camping events, or other Girl Scout get-togethers. Follow these steps to make yours: You will need: A large piece of waterproof material (like an old plastic tablecloth, shower curtain, or plastic garbage bag) Newspapers or other stuffing A yarn needle Yarn or string Cut the waterproof material into two large squares big enough for you to sit on. Put newspapers or old rags between the two squares to form a cushion. Sew the two squares together with yarn or string, using the yarn needle. Have an adult show you how to use the needle safely. Be sure to sew completely around the edges of the sit-upon. Activity #5 Be Prepared Girl Scouting's motto is: "Be Prepared!" Talk with other Girl Scouts about how you can help your troop or group, school, family, and friends for two or three of the situations below: Bad Weather A house fire The power goes out An injury like a cut or fall A long trip What other situations should you and your family prepare for? You can get some ideas from Chapter 2 "Taking Care of Yourself," in the Brownie Girl Scout Handbook. Additional Resources Category:Brownies Category:Legacy Badges Category:Girl Scout Way Badge